


Music Meme: Take Me To The Other Side (Mystrade)

by sirro134



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Jason Derulo, M/M, Take Me to the Other side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:12:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirro134/pseuds/sirro134
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This song always made me think of Mystrade so I finally put a few scenes down on paper (well electronic paper that is) and put this together. Some of the scenes are short and some are long but bear with me. Give it a read and let me know :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music Meme: Take Me To The Other Side (Mystrade)

In the beginning, I never thought it would be you...   
"What the hell is all this?" Greg demands after being forced into a limo.   
"An interview of sorts, if you will."  
"Yeah? Try asking me nicely first, might get you further."  
"What is your connection to Sherlock Holmes?"

When we were chilling, smiling in the photo booth...   
"You cannot be serious."  
"Sure am. You lost the bet now you need to pay up."  
"A photo booth, Gregory?"   
"You're not backing out, are you?"  
"Oh very well." Mycroft gave in and went inside, Greg following in after him.   
Once finished, Mycroft made sure he was the first one to get a hold of the pictures and held onto them. 

But we got closer (Yeah) till you were eating off my spoon....   
"These are... Amazing..." Greg said in between bites.   
"I am glad you are enjoying them."  
"You can't sit there and not try them. Here." Greg put some dessert on a fork and ushered it over to him.   
"I assure you, I am quite content-"  
"No, you'll never be content till you have some. Just a bite." Greg wriggled it a bit.   
"Oh very well." Mycroft ate the morsel Greg had on the fork. It was a dance or flavour in his mouth.   
"See?"  
"It is very good indeed."

And coming over, and we would talk all afternoon.   
"Dear lord, is that the time? Forgive me, I did not mean to take away your afternoon. "Nah, it's alright. Didn't mind the company to be honest. You're not missing anything because of me, are you?"   
"My assistant rearranged my schedule to allow for some social leisure time."  
"That's good. Need some of that once in a while." Greg smiled. Mycroft smiled in response. 

Tonight let's just get drunk, disturb the peace; bind your hands all over me. 

"Gregory? What are you doing here?"  
"Here t'see you 'course."  
"At two in the morning? Intoxicated?"  
Greg moved closer to him and pressed his lips against Mycroft's then moved them inside.   
"You're under arrest... For bein' so damn sexy..."  
"Gregory... You're not thinking clearly-"  
"Yeah I am." He said between kisses. “Finally had the balls to do this to you.” He grinned and kissed his cheek then nipped at his ear.   
Mycroft started to push him away. “Gregory, please believe me that this is- ah-... tempting, however...”  
“Always so good to me.” He pressed closer. “Let me return the favour.” Greg grinded against Mycroft.   
“You are making this very... difficult to resist.”  
Greg leaned close to Mycroft’s ear.

And you bite your lip, whisper and say:  
“We’re going all the way.” Greg told him and tugged him down the hall towards the bedroom.

(They go and ‘have fun’)  
Tonight, take me to the other side  
Sparks fly like the Fourth of July  
Just take me to the other side  
I see that sexy look in your eyes  
And I know, we ain't friends anymore  
If we walk down this road  
We'll be lovers for sho'  
So tonight kiss me like it's do or die  
And take me to the other side

This could be perfect, but we don’t know unless we try  
Greg woke to find Mycroft starring at the ceiling. “Myc?”  
“Good morning, Gregory.” Mycroft broke his stare and gave him a smile. “How did you sleep?”  
“Better than you it seems.” Greg moved to sit up. “You alright?”  
“I am fine.” Mycroft told him. “You have a headache.”  
“Yeah, got to watch how much I drink. Can’t handle what I used to.” He groaned and rubbed his temples.  
“I wish to apologize for last night.”  
“What for? If anything I should be apologizing for showing up like a drunk idiot at god knows when in the morning.”  
“Two thirteen, to be precise.”  
“Oh, I am so sorry...”  
“No, I am sorry for going against my better judgement.” Mycroft said.   
“Are you saying you wish we hadn’t slept together?” Greg asked. He couldn’t help feeling a bit hurt. Okay, a lot hurt.  
“I... I could not have wished for a better time with you.”  
“Then what’s the problem?”  
“The problem is, I do not know how this will affect our friendship. Will this be a continuing addition to our friendship or a ‘one night stand’ as it were?” He couldn’t catch the sadness in his voice soon enough.  
“Coffee first, then we can have this talk, but we will have it.”

Greg was sitting with a cup of coffee and covered in a bathrobe Mycroft let him borrow after a nice hot shower. The plate of food in front of him smelled really good, but his stomach was rebelling against him after last night’s alcohol intake.   
Mycroft sat across from him, dressed and nursing his own cup of tea.   
“Okay. Last night I was out drinking with some of the lads and John. After a few, I told them that there was someone I was interested in but didn’t know how to go about things. John encouraged me to go for it so I did just that. I came over after some mental debate, which is hard to do when drunk, but I came over and it’s like I said. I have wanted to do that to you for a long time. So no, you weren’t taking advantage because I knew what I was doing, mostly. And as for what it does to our friendship, I was honestly hoping it would be more than that.”  
“You wish to bring our relationship to a more romantic one?”  
“If you are okay with that of course.” He hid some his nervousness behind his coffee mug.  
“I do not have a type of lifestyle that allows for a proper functioning relationship of that sort. Neither of us have schedules that allow for a large amount of time together and my work has me out of town rather frequently. Do not misunderstand those as excuses for not engaging in a romantic relationship but facts that cannot be ignored.”  
“We both have crap schedules and it’ll be hard to actually see each other and such. I understand that. But if it’s something we both want, I think we can do it. Even if we don’t see each other all the time, we can still communicate with each other. You know, once I’ve figured out how to use my computer properly.” Greg laughed.   
“You truly want to be in that sort of a relationship with me?”  
“Yes. The question is; do you?”  
“There is no one else I would ever want to be in such a relationship with, Gregory. Though I feel I must give you warning that I have not engaged in this sort of relationship before. Do tell me if I am doing something incorrect.”  
“I know you’re nervous, so just sit back and let me drive.”

Tonight we’ll just get drunk, disturb the peace...  
Greg and Mycroft were both bored out of their minds at the annual Charity for GOSH that both had been obligated to attend. Both men were having some drinks to help ease the boredom until Greg was about to snap. 

Bind your hands all over me...  
“Gregory, what are you doing?” Mycroft asked as he felt Greg’s hand rubbing over his arse.  
“What do you say we find a more private room to... chat in.” Greg murmured into his ear.  
“You can’t be serious.”  
Greg squeezed Mycroft’s cheek and he barely had time to contain his squeak.   
“It’s either that or I start ravishing you here.”  
“There is a more private room down the hall.”  
Greg bit his lip. He whispered and said. “We’re going all the way.” Then pulled Mycroft out of the room and down towards the hall to said room.   
Tonight, take me to the other side  
Sparks fly like the Fourth of July  
Just take me to the other side  
I see that sexy look in your eyes  
And I know, we ain't friends anymore  
If we walk down this road  
We'll be lovers for sho'  
So tonight kiss me like it's do or die  
And take me to the other side (Whoa, whoa, whoa)  
Kiss me like it's do or die  
And take me to the other side  
Tonight we'll just get drunk  
Disturb the peace

Let your love crash into me

Mycroft was sitting on the couch with a scotch in one hand and the other caressing his lover’s silver hair as they enjoyed a rare evening off together. Gregory was leaning against Mycroft and watching the fire crackle as he began to unwind from a long day. “That feels nice, love.”  
“Gregory, I wanted to ask something of you.” The words fell out of his mouth before he could catch them. Greg looked at him. “What is it?”  
“I... well I was thinking that over a year ago I would never have seen myself as happy with you as I am now. Meaning I never thought I would ever be this happy. I always saw my life heading in a solitary direction before you came along. You changed that direction to one with a loving and caring partner which I am most grateful for. You are one who can tolerate my defects in character, tolerate my deductions, and even love me as I am. Nothing I have ever done has come close to being deserving of what you give me.”  
“Are you breaking up with me?” Greg asked suddenly.  
“Heavens no! Rather... the opposite in fact.” Mycroft moved to kneel in front of Gregory and pulled from his pocket a small box and opened it.  
“Will you marry me?” He asked his love.  
Greg pulled him up into a kiss then said. “Yes. Yes Mycroft Bloody Holmes I will marry you!” He beamed and kissed him again.   
Greg fussed with his tuxedo and couldn’t help but be nervous. He knew Mycroft had asked him but what if he got pulled away or was having second thoughts about things.  
“You are fussing.”  
“Course I’m fussing. It’s my wedding day.” He reasoned.   
“Relax, Gregory.”  
“You relax.”  
“I am.”  
“Liar.”  
“Very much so.”

And then you bite your lip  
Whisper and say, "We're going all the way"  
....  
“Do you, Mycroft, take Gregory Lestrade to be your husband?”  
“I do.”  
“Do you, Gregory, take Mycroft to be your husband?”  
“I do.”  
Tonight, take me to the other side  
Sparks fly like the fourth of July  
Just take me to the other side  
I see that sexy look in your eyes  
And I know, we ain't friends anymore  
If we walk down this road  
We'll be lovers for sho'  
So tonight (So tonight) kiss me like it's do or die  
And take me to the other side  
(Whoa) Take me to the other side  
(Whoa) And take me to the other side  
(Whoa) Kiss me like it's do or die  
(Whoa) And take me to the other side

 

"Ugh, John, they're kissing again."  
"Sherlock, it's their wedding day. They're allowed to kiss."  
"It's disgusting."  
"Stop being jealous and don't watch."  
"I'm not jealous."  
"Sure you're not."  
...."Drink?"


End file.
